Your Such A Loser Naruto!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto argue as usaul, but when Naruto finds Sasuke training in the dark alone, some truth comes out between the two. SasukexNaruto yaoi
1. The Truth Comes Out

_What a loser. _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto fly past him, and hit the wall, obviously because he got punched by Sakura... again.

"I-I think ... that was worse then last time..." Naruto sat only feet away from Sasuke, dizzy. He looked up and saw Sasuke was shaking his head, so Naruto immediately stood up, but was still a little wobbly from Sakura's punch.

"Naruto, your such a loser." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and began walking away when he heard Naruto yell at him.

"AM NOT! I'd like to see you say that after your unconscious! Believe it!" He crossed his arms and starred at Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face Naruto once more. "I'm not going to waste my time fighting you."

"Because you'd lose right?"

"No, because it'd be a quick battle, with no use to it. Go back to being a loser and leave me alone." Sasuke walked away, ignoring Naruto's screams.

Naruto just didn't get it. What was so special about Sasuke? Yeah he was strong, but so what? He was too. He sighed and looked out over the rooftops. Just then he heard his name being called from below him.

"What are you doing up there Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensi..." He sighed, and forced a smile. "Nothing."

Kakashi put away his book he was reading and hopped up beside Naruto on the rooftop. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Huh. No! W-why would it be him, I mean, I don't even care." Naruto tried to look away, but failed.

"Naruto, why do you let him get to you so much?"

"I-I... I," The question caught him off guard. "Because it's always about him."

"Ah I see. Things aren't easy for him either Naruto, don't you think it'd be easier if you two got along?"

"Maybe... But still... I, ah, got something I got to do, bye!" Naruto quickly hopped off the roof, and ran as far away from Kakashi as he could.

"Of course you do Naruto." He chuckled a bit to himself before pulling out his book, and continue reading it.

Naruto was walking, not really paying attention to where he was, or where he was going, and by now, it was night fall.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Ugh! I'll show him!" Just then Naruto heard a voice. He quickly hid behind a tree and looked through the darkness to see who it was.

The figure was throwing kunai at trees. Naruto continued to try and make out the figure when the person collapsed. Naruto ran over and began helping the person up, when he realised that it was Sasuke. He instantly backed away.

"Hey, ah, you alright?" Naruto starred at the dazed Sasuke.

"Ugh, what are you doing here loser?" Sasuke said weakly, as he slowly sat up.

"Ah! I could ask you the same thing!" Naruto screamed.

"Would you be quiet?" Sasuke got to his feet and pushed past Naruto to pick up three kunai from the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He threw one kunai and hit directly in the centre of his target.

"I meant, why are you practicing this late?"

"What's it matter? You do it." Sasuke stopped throwing kunai and starred at Naruto.

"Well, I ah, yeah." Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

"If you have no reason to be here, then go, I'm busy." Sasuke didn't even look at Naruto.

"Ugh! Sasuke I have to ask! Why do you hate me?"

Sasuke instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. He smiled before saying,

"Because your a loser."

"UGH! THAT'S IT!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke, but he managed to block it. But unfortunately the two lost their balance, and ended face to face, with Naruto on top.

At first they were both completely silent, and didn't dare move. Finally Sasuke had enough, he tried to push Naruto off of him, but failed.

"Get off of me! Naruto!"

At first Naruto wanted to get off, but then something stopped him. He starred into Sasuke's eyes, fighting himself back and forth. _Kiss him idiot! Don't, he'll probably kill you if you do! Just do it! Take the risk! _As he fought himself, he didn't even notice Sasuke trying to push him off, or his yelling.

Without a second thought, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke was in shock. He didn't know if he should move, scream, enjoy it. He just didn't know. Naruto finally pulled away, and got off Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head starring at the ground with a huge blush across his face.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'm gonna go..." Naruto stood up and began walking away, when he was tackled to the ground.

"Sasuke, what the-" Before he could finish speaking, he felt lips pressed to his again.

Naruto slowly slid his arms around Sasuke, expecting to get hit any second, but he didn't. The blond traced his tongue along the others lips, and got access. The two shared a passionate, steamy kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"What... what was that for?" The blonde questioned, still out of breath.

"I- I don't know..." Sasuke starred at the ground, wide eyed.

"So, you don't hate me then."

"Huh? Hate you? I've never hated you Naruto."

"What? Yeah, you did! You said it before... **that** happened." He looked at the ground once more after saying 'that'.

"Actually, **that**, I ah... I've been wanting to do... for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think I like you...," He trailed off, keeping his eyes on anything but Naruto.

Naruto sighed, or that's what Sasuke thought. "Thank god!"

"Huh?" His eyes darted to the blond.

"I was beginning to think I was crazy! Because... I feel the same about you..."

"Well, I gathered that much..." He laughed a bit.

"Oh, that makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?"

"You wont date any girls, because your attracted to guys, more so me!" Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"Would you shut up? I don't want the whole world to know!" He said as he covered Naruto's mouth.

"Sorry." He tried to say, but it was muffled by Sasuke's hand.

When he removed his hand from Naruto's mouth, he tackled him to the ground again, pinning him.

"So Sasuke... if you don't want people to know, does that mean you wont be with me?" He questioned, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course not Naruto. That'd be crazy, I've liked you ever since our first kiss." He laughed, remembering it, like it was yesterday.

Naruto also laughed, remembering it. "That goes for two of us then. You may drive me crazy, but I still like you, believe it." He laughed again.

"Naruto... I will be with you on two conditions... One, no one can know about us. And two, stop saying that!"

"What? Believe it?"

"Smartass... Yes that." He couldn't help but to smile.

"I'll try."

"Good." He placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Not saying I don't like this, but can you get off of me now?"

Naruto laughed and hopped off Sasuke.

After several seconds of silence, Naruto stated that he had an idea. "Sasuke I've got an idea!"

"Oh no... what?"

"You say you like me right? To prove to me that your not lying, or using me, you have to do something for me." He smirked

"What?"

"You'll see, come on." Naruto stood up and began dragging Sasuke back to town, ready for what was going to happen, that is, if Sasuke was willing to do it... litterly...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this kinda sucks, sorry if the characters are too OOC. I just started watching Naruto, so I'm starting to get the characters down, so I felt like doing this :) And I just adore NaruSasu XD Update soon? So review! Good? Bad? Tell me! :)


	2. The Unexpected

The two boys slowly, and quietly slipped through town, trying to keep themselves hidden in the shadows.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice a whisper.

"What?" The blond whispered back.

"Why are we sneaking through town?" He questioned.

When the two reached a dark ally, they stopped walking. Naruto turned and searched his lover before laughing.

"Don't you think that if **anyone **saw us together, they'd be a little suspicious? I mean, people think we hate each other, **I **thought you hated me...," He trailed off, thinking about how Sasuke was acting with him before tonight.

"Fine, you have a point, but you still havn't told me what were doing..." He said before crossing his arms.

Naruto laughed before saying, "If I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

"What are you talking about? The last thing you said before we left the training grounds was, _'Sasuke, I have an idea!'_."

"So? It's basically a surprise." The blond smiled.

"Ugh fine... I'm taking it were going to your house then..." He said as he pointed towards Naruto's home.

"Believe it Sasuke!"

"Naruto..."

"Oops, sorry, I forgot... Anyway lets go, I wouldn't be surprised if we were spotted already."

"Whatever."

The two walked into Naruto's home, but Sasuke wanted to leave the second he walked in.

"You live in this? This place is a mess Naruto!"

"Well sorry, Mr. Perfect."

"Ugh... So, what was this 'surprise' you had?"

Naruto walked towards his room, dragging Sasuke along with him. Sasuke tried to walk through the mess, but was still confused with how Naruto was acting. Still without answering Sasuke's question, Naruto pushed his friend on the bed and opened the top drawer in his dresser, he pulled out a tube of lube and held it out to show Sasuke with a huge grin on his face. "This."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am Sasuke, you said you liked me, wouldn't this prove it?" The blond questioned

"But... but, ah... no! I didn't agree to anything like this! I said I liked you... not 'I want to have sex with you.' !"

"Come on Sasuke... Obviously you don't like me enough then..."

"I do, it's just... not this!"

"You'know I was going to force you, but since you obviously don't like me enough, we can just forget it... Sorry for waisting your time Sasuke..."

Naruto began walking towards the door, when he was grabbed and pushed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke had grabbed the lube from Naruto and was starring at it, Naruto, then back at it.

"Your asking a lot, from someone who only **likes** you..." The tone in his voice sent shivers up the blonds spine.

"Well I-"

"Seems, you **love **me Naruto... not just **like **me."

"Well I ah... So what?" He looked away as he felt a blush forming on his face.

As Naruto looked away, he heard some sounds he couldn't quite place. When he felt that his blush finally went away, he turned back around, only to have it re-appear. Sasuke was standing, only a foot away from Naruto, shirtless, and in boxers. Naruto looked down to the floor and saw all of Sasuke's other cloths were there in a pile, and as he searched his friend again, he saw the Sasuke was already fully turned on.

"So you love me? All you had to do was say so loser." He smirked.

Before Naruto had a chance to yell at him, Sasuke had pulled himself on top of Naruto, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke began grinding on Naruto, and found himself moaning quietly. Naruto was having problems grasping what was happening. As much as he **loved **this, he didn't expect it to actually happen. Minutes before Sasuke looked totally pissed that Naruto had even thought about having sex, and now...

Naruto was beginning to get to hot in his clothes, so he temporarily pushed Sasuke off of him so he could remove his sweater, but instead, Sasuke ended up helping him.

Sasuke pushed his lips to Naruto's once more, as he helped Naruto slip off his sweater. Naruto took off his head band and put it beside Sasuke's clothing pile. The blond basically tackled his friend to the bed, and quickly slipped off his own pants, leaving the two in their boxers.

Sasuke slipped off his friends remaining clothes then his own, and couldn't help but to smirk. _Annoying or not, he's got reason to brag._Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto, being the dope he is, couldn't help but to gock at Sasuke's size. _Maybe this is why all the girls like him. _He thought.

Without waisting anymore time, Sasuke connected his lips with Naruto's again and continued their grinding.

Naruto was enjoying this, but it wasn't enough for him. He'd been wanting this for too long to give it up now. He broke the kiss and tried to flip Sasuke over on his stomach, but he wouldn't let him.

"Did you really think... I'd let you be the dominate one?" Sasuke questioned, breathless.

"Well, it was my idea."

"Too bad." Sasuke tackled Naruto once more, flipping him over.

Sasuke sat on his friend, so he couldn't get away. He reached over on the table and grabbed the lube. He smirked at the blond before taking off the cap, and squirting some onto his hand. He threw the tube away carelessly, he didn't think Naruto would care with the mess his room was already. As Sasuke began to pump himself, he could hear the whimpers coming from underneath him.

Once he felt he had torchered his friend enough, he placed himself at Naruto's entrance, before thrusting in one big movement.

"Ahh! Fuck Sasuke!" The blond shrieked.

"Sorry, had to get it over with."

Naruto just sighed, and waited for the pain to ease. Once he felt he was ready to continue, he moved his hips a bit and nodded.

Sasuke smiled and slowly began to pull out, once he was halfway out, he thrusted back in once more.

Sasuke thrusted several times before hitting Naruto's prostate. "Oh Saaaasukee!"

The two were in ecstasy. Sasuke felt his peak near, and so did Naruto, "Ugh... N-naruto, I'm going to c-"

At that moment they heard a high pitch scream, their heads both darted in the direction of the screams to see Sakura.

"Oh my god! Ahh!" She ran for the door.

As much as Naruto didn't want to, he had to stop what he was doing. He quickly got himself free from Sasuke, and stood up.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three naked Naruto's surrounded Sakura and pushed her back towards the bedroom.

Sasuke and Naruto had already both put on boxers and were sitting on the bed.

Sakura stood a few feet away from the two, wide eyed. The three clones disappeared and Sasuke instantly began speaking.

"You can't tell **anyone **what you just saw."

"But...but... Sasuke... I... how are you... Naruto... Ugh!" The two boys could see her frustration.

"Sakura, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was looking for you... so I thought you might be here... I just didn't expect ... **that**!"

"You can't tell anyone." Naruto said.

"But... but..."

Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other, and began whispering.

"What are we going to do with her... I was about to finish..." Sasuke said, looking pissed.

"Yeah I know... I was really enjoying that too..." The blond wimpered.

"Yeah... So, what are we going to do then?."

"I got it, if we let her join, she might leave us alone..." The blond said.

"What? No! I don't like her! I don't like girls at all!" Sasuke said, still trying to keep his voice a whisper.

"What other choice do we have? Do you want people to know that you, the last member of the Uchiha clan, is gay?"

"Ugh... No. Fine, but only this one time!"

The two turned and looked at Sakura again.

"W-what... what are you two going to do to me?"

"Sakura... do ... you want to join?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT?"

"You'll get to kiss me if you do..." Sasuke had his head down as he spoke.

"Oh my god! Okay! I'm in!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I wasn't planning on taking it in this direction, but I did... But, I promise, she wont stay long ;) so you fangirls will still get your pure yaoi ;) Soo good? Bad? Tell meeee!


	3. Unwanted Guest

Sakura giggled in her girly way before running over and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Oh Sasuke." She hugged him tight, but she ended up finding herself falling.

When she re-opened her eyes, she was on her back on the bed with Naruto and Sasuke hovering above her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't like this Naruto..." Sasuke said, as he starred at their unwanted guest.

"We don't have that many options..."

"There is one..." Sasuke's eyes changed to red, Naruto instantly knew it was the Sharingan.

Naruto calmly placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"You know you can't do that Sasuke."

His eyes returned to normal, and he sighed.

Sakura sat up and with almost inhuman speed, threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him.

Sasuke tried to pull her off, but Naruto beat him to it. Sakura collapsed on the bed.

"Thanks, but what did you to?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the knocked out Sakura.

"Pressure point... Your mine, I wasn't about to watch her throw herself all over you." The blond smiled like the idiot he was.

"Well, what do we do with her? Knocking her out wont make her forget what she saw..."

The two thought for about a minute when Naruto figured it out.

"I know! We can make her think she drempt it."

"How?"

"We can finish up with what we were doing before she showed up, then take her home and place her in her bed." The blond smiled to himself.

"...Or you could use one of your clones so you don't have to leave." Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Oh... I guess we could do that too... Shadow clone jutsu!" One Naruto clone appeared.

"Take Sakura home, and don't get spotted."

"Okay." The clone responded.

The clone walked over and picked up Sakura before walking out.

"So, where were we loser?"

Before Naruto knew what was coming, he found himself pinned on his back with Sasuke hovering above him. Without waisting any time, Sasuke quickly removed his boxers, along with Naruto's. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a rough, but passionate kiss.

Sasuke quickly traced his tongue along Naruto's lips, and got access quickly. The two tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke was winning, but this was one thing Naruto was **not **going to loose. The blond quickly reached around with one of his arms and groped Sasuke's ass, causing him to loose concentration.

As much as the blond was enjoying their time together, he needed to finish up quick. From their first round, and having to use his jutsu twice, his was draining of energy quick. Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't take much more, so he broke the kiss and flipped his friend over to pick up where they left off.

Sasuke didn't need to be easy this time. He went right ahead and thrusted in one fast movement, but instead of pain, Naruto got instant pleasure.

"Ohh Sassukkee!"

Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of his lover, but he was beginning to get tired too. A few more thrusts and he reached his limit. "N-narutoo!" "Uhhh Sassukeee!"

The two flopped over on the bed. They were both drained.

"T-the clone got her home." Naruto said, out of breath.

"Good... l-let's just hope your plan worked."

"I'm sure it will... Sasuke..."

Naruto moved so he was face to face with his friend.

"Y-yeah?"

"So do you love me?" He asked.

"Naruto, you are such a loser!" He laughed.

"Hey! I am not." He turned over and starred at the wall.

Sasuke moved in closer to his friend, and put his arm around him as he laughed.

"Obviously I love you idiot. Would I really have done that otherwise?"

Naruto turned back around and placed a small kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Probably not. Oh and if my plan does fail, act like we hate each other tomorrow."

"Done." They both laughed as they cuddled in closer.

Just before the clone disappeared, it locked the door, so they didn't have another person to have to deal with. And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Love at night, hate at day.

* * *

Author's Notes: And done! I was gonna have Sakura in this and then I said screw it, I hate her personally XD So good yaoi? bad yaoi? tell me :)


End file.
